


No one can _____ like me

by nobody_is_typing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Brat, F/M, Fluff, Gen, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Summary: You didn't necessarily want to inflate his ego... but you can't deny that you enjoyed what happened next.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	No one can _____ like me

“You know you’ve ruined me for anyone else, right?” You ask Dante one night, one arm tucked against his side as his own limb is thrown over your shoulders, while the other is holding a piece of your greasy, cheesy dinner.

“Oh, yeah?” He responds, cheeks bulging from the giant bites he always takes. “Care to elaborate?” 

“Well, I can’t stab a typical boyfriend.” He snorts but lets you continue. “No one will buy me pizza like you do, let alone not judge me for how much we eat it. You’re the absolute cuddle champion, like... You’re warm, soft, big, strong. Absolute Grade A cuddle buddy.” 

“Keep going, I like this.” It’s your turn to snort in amusement. 

“No one can keep me safer than you can, no one will be stronger than you, no one-” 

“Drinks like Gaston, smashes bricks like Gaston.” He interrupts, swaying the two of you side to side as he sings, deepening his voice for comedic affect.

“I’m pretty sure those aren’t the right words.” You laugh, elbowing him lightly. 

“Well, it’s true and you know it.” 

“Yeah, you’re too good at smashing things.” Using your pizza, you gesture to the building around you, freshly painted.

“But, anyway, it sounds like you have quite the problem on your hands.” He looks down at you and raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes. I am completely lost with you around, I barely know how to function without your presence!” You gasp dramatically before taking an aggressive bite out of your pizza. 

“Well, damn. Guess you’ll just have to marry me.” You instantly start to choke, leaning forward and smacking your chest, waving Dante off when he moves to pat your back. 

“Excuse me?” 

“No one can propose like me either, apparently.” He chuckles, smiling at you as he rubs your back. 

“You’re serious? Promise?” Throwing the pizza back in the box you cup his face and kiss him deeply, lingering until your lungs burn. “You mean it?” 

Dante takes a moment to catch his own breath, looking a little starstruck as you stroke his jaw. “Yeah, of course I do. I thought you’d want to choose your own ring, so I don’t have one with me, though.” 

“Give me a ring pop and I’ll wear it till it rots.” You grin, kissing him again. This time, he’s more prepared for it, using the hand not clutching his slice of pizza to sit you perpendicular across his lap as he deepens the kiss. “You know what else no one can do like me?” 

“What’s that?” You ask, already somewhat knowing the answer. 

“No one can make you moan like I do.” And he sits up to take another bite of his pizza, supporting your back as you’re half laying down as you stare at him, he can’t be serious. 

“UGH!” You moan, flopping onto your back and glaring at him as he chews. “You’re the worst.” But you can’t stop the smile that slips onto your face as he shrugs.

“See? Who can make you moan like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially just a practice in dialogue! So... don't take it too seriously, I suppose.


End file.
